


Me quedo con vos, siempre con vos

by nupoxsi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Wives No Kids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Copa América 2011, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, fk2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“And Leo waits to see what Kun is doing, it amuses him. And it amuses Kun that he makes Leo laugh.” Agüero performed the task of making Messi’s little world a happier place.</em><br/>From Messi by Guillem Balague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me quedo con vos, siempre con vos

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place during the Copa América 2011. It’s amazing how Kunessi has been one of my OTPs for…several years now, and I’ve never really written a decent fic about them. I saw this prompt at **footballkink2**, who requested Leo and Kun being happy and Kun cheering Leo up. This is my best shot at it. 
> 
> Title has…a double meaning, I guess. Can mean either “I pick you, always you,” or “I’ll stay with you, always with you.”
> 
> All of the following hasn’t been beta’d, so all the grammar mistakes are my own.

 

One of Kun’s favourite wonders of the Copa América taking place in Argentina wasn’t restricted only to the familiar and kind energy given by the supporters from all over country, nor the feeling of being home after what felt a lifetime of absence. What Kun treasured the most about it was being able to share all of those experiences with Leo. Experiences that were soon to be memories they’d amusedly remember once they were old and grey.

As expected, they were sharing a hotel room in an hotel Kun wasn’t entirely sure he’d stayed at before, but that turned out to be nice once they’d settled themselves into the hotel. The whole staff was all smiles and laughter the moment they’d checked in, kindhearted people full of good wishes and blessings. Kun hadn’t hesitated on searching for Leo’s eyes the moment the Míster was establishing which players were to share rooms. One way or another, Kun and Leo were always able to end up together, either bribing Pocho to get him to swap room-mate or picking up the key to the room at any given time. That night, though, it had been Leo who’d asked for him before the Míster assigned him a room-mate.

Kun had first realised there was something off with Leo in the trip to La Plata, but his suspicions turned out to be certain when the smaller man had picked Liverpool as they sorted their teams out for their usual FIFA match after dinning with the whole team. In the years Kun had spent with Leo, he’d been aware of those little things that made Leo so special, like how he never slept with less than three pillows, or the way he’d never been able to text and speak at the same time. That being said, all the times Leo had picked Liverpool as his team in FIFA, something had been wrong. Normally, he’d pick Barcelona, as expected, and less than a few times AC Milan, Werder Bremen or Ajax.

So this time, looking at Leo’s Liverpool trailing after Kun’s players, he decided it was better to speak up sooner than later.

“Leo?”

Leo was sticking his tongue out, eyes fixed on the TV as he pressed random buttons. “Yes?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Despite you’re one goal ahead, yes, I think so.” Torres was crossing close to the box, but one of Kun’s defenders managed to easily take the ball away from him, which resulted in Leo clicking his tongue loudly. “Why?”

“Well, basically, you’re playing like shit today.”

“I’m not playing like shit.”

Kun sighed, pumping their shoulders together as he paused the game, automatically making Leo shoot him an annoyed and murderous look.

“We both know you’re better than this.”

“Today’s not my day, I guess.”

Again, Kun pumped their shoulders together, a bit harsher. “If today’s not your day then I can sing like Madonna.”

“Please, don’t _ever_ sing ‘Don’t Cry For Me Argentina’ again, you’d be doing us all a big favour.”

“I won’t,” Kun promised with a giggle. “But then speak, _boludo,_ what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, Kun, I guess I’m just a bit anxious about tomorrow. We’re he big favourites, aren’t we? And not only we’re favourites but it’s here, it’s Argentina. I guess I don’t want to let down all these people who have faith in us.”

“You won’t let anyone down,” Kun assured him, throwing an arm around his shoulders to give him a one-armed hug. “We’re favourites but so are Brazil, and Uruguay, and Chile, and Colombia. Hell, who knows, perhaps even Venezuela has a chance this year! But whatever happens, I’m here for you, Leo.”

Leo’s eyes brightened, face softening as he spoke. Kun knew he had a somewhat soothing effect on Leo whenever he was stressed, and he’d do or say anything he could to keep a small alive on Leo’s face.

“The only thing I can promise you is that we’re gonna do our best,” Kun casually commented as Samaras kicked the ball at Forster on the TV a few meters away from Leo’s bedroom. “ _I_ am going to do my best.”

“I know you are,” he said in a slow voice. “You _always_ do.”

“I mean it.”

For a fraction of second Kun’s eyes found Leo’s brown ones, hoping he could let him know with only a look how much he truly meant those words. Shortly seconds before they resumed the match, Leo’s Gerrard appeared out of nowhere and tackled one of Kun’s players down, but according to the smartass game it wasn’t a free kick.

“Thank you.”

Kun offered him a broad and reassuring smile. “Anytime.”

After that, Leo merely spared him a look out of the corner of his eye, but Kun caught a glimpse of a small smirk on Leo’s face. Kun’s attention settled back on the television screen, where, after a magnificent pass from Brown, his Stokes dribbled the ball from the middle of the field, skipping Leo’s poor defense. It didn’t take him much to score his second goal in less than twelve minutes, and despite knowing the credit for the goal wasn’t entirely his own, Kun didn’t hesitate on throwing his hands up the air and shouting _‘goal!’_ at the top of his lungs.

“You are taking advantage of me!”

In between chuckles, Kun actually found his voice. “I’m not going to let you win just because you’re a bit down.”

“That last goal, though,” Leo mumbled, “I could’ve sworn you were offside.”

“How the hell am I going to be offside if I ran about half the field to score that goal?”

“You always cheat.” Leo seemed to ignore his reply. “But I’ll win this one.”

“Sure, only if pay attention to what we’re playing at and stop pressing the buttons like drunk Pipita at the last birthday party we went to.”

Leo giggled, running a hand over his face. “We can resume this fucking match now, Kun, I have my head in the game.”

“Good, because at this pace the score will be zero – seven to Celtic,” he intoned, throwing a small pillow at Leo’s face. “Poor Liverpool will have to walk alone tonight.”

“We’ll see.”

 


End file.
